


回饋？！

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 來不及解釋了 先上車吧





	回饋？！

穿著大了兩號的Reposl襯衫，雙腳懸空坐在餐桌上。他看著衣服的主人在他的雙腿間張開嘴，黏滑舌頭像隻靈動的小蛇，將他的陰莖舔的又濕又硬。男人抬眼看他，眼裡滿是溺愛，溫柔地吸了一下紅潤的前端，才緩緩將硬挺往喉嚨深處推送。

“唔….”當敏感的前端抵到柔軟又濕熱的喉根時，他努力壓抑差點衝口而出的呻吟，垂在餐桌邊的雙腳顫抖著。

滑嫩的口腔黏膜包覆著他的陰莖，舌頭在柱身上來回滑動，斷斷續續的擠壓把他吸的全身發軟。當男人的喉嚨突然緊縮時，某種強烈的灼熱感竄進他的下腹，敏感的前端湧出大量前液。

“啊….不..….”太過鮮明的快感讓他害羞地想合攏顫抖的大腿，但腿間的人提起他的膝蓋直接架上肩膀。深棕色的捲髮深埋進他的雙腿間，將他完全吞進口中。

“唔…Denis….” 他的眼眶瞬間濕熱，脖子後仰大口喘氣，呼喚著男人的名字，掙扎著不要太快崩潰。還能自由活動的那隻手緊緊揪住深棕色的捲髮想將男人拉開，但腰卻跟著吸吮的節奏弓起向前挺動。他的陰莖在義大利人濕熱柔軟的嘴裡淺淺抽送著，大量黏滑的唾液讓他往喉根更深入了幾分。

“唔……”一聲咽嗚溢出嘴角，他咬住下唇努力咽了回去。男人溫柔地吞吐、吸吮、舔舐，一點點將他哄到極限的邊緣。

高潮來臨時，男人粗糙的手掌握著他的窄腰將他壓向自己，讓他完全射在他的嘴裡。強烈的快感讓他眼冒金星，用力咬唇仍忍不住呻吟出聲。男人熱情地吸著舔著他的精液，彷彿這溢出白灼液體的陰莖是世界最美味的棒棒糖，嘖嘖啵啵的吸吮聲把他羞得耳根都紅了。

男人抬起頭，舌尖舔過嘴角，好像意猶未盡似的。他抬起他的膝窩，輕輕吻大腿內側，到膝蓋上開刀留下的傷疤，再到小腿，最後幾乎是虔誠地親吻他的腳背。他不好意思地縮了縮腳，紅著臉覺得自己要被寵壞了。

“跟你說多少次了，舒服就叫出來別忍著。你看，都咬腫了。”男人溫柔地責備他，手指撫摸著他被自己咬紅的嘴唇，一臉心疼。指尖上傳來菸草和機油混合的特殊氣味，在高潮的餘韻裡顯得特別膻熱催情，他不由自主伸出舌頭舔了一下。

“天啊！寶貝，你這樣我會忍不住的！”男人像被電到似的身體一緊，急忙收回手向後退。

他看了眼男人兩腿間鼓起的緊繃，思考著自己是不是該回饋對方的貼心。他將腳尖踏在男人褲檔上，用腳掌輕輕愛撫工作褲下明顯凸起的形狀。“那就…別忍了。”

“別鬧，Dani。”男人深呼吸克制衝動，抓住他的腳踝嚴肅地阻止他。“你的肩膀….”

他憋了憋嘴，抽回自己的腳，輕盈地落在地上，像隻乖巧的小貓在男人的雙腿間跪坐下。拉開男人褲檔的拉鍊，想到自己準備做什麼，臉頰灼灼地發著燙。

“換...換我幫你吧。” 手裡握著男人堅挺的巨物，他咽了咽乾澀的喉嚨。雖然也不是第一次看到，但這麼近距離還是讓他羞得像隻煮從滾水裡撈出來的蝦子，眼神飄來飄去不知看哪才好。


End file.
